King of Fighters: La batalla final
by RavenMore
Summary: Las pesadillas vuelven... 4 heroes (Kyo, Iori, K', Ash), 4 damas (Chizuru, Leona, Kula, Elizabeth), 4 villanos (Rugal, Goenitz, Igniz, Saiki), 1 lunatico para destruir el mundo (Orochi), y 1 personaje inesperado (?)... Que mas se puede pedir... Es "La Batalla Final". Primer fic sobre KOF, si quieren dejar rewiews, adelante, si no, pues ni modo
1. Chapter 1: Ayuda

Chapter 1: Ayuda

En un loco dia como cualquier otro de nuestro tiempo, empezo a ocurrir algo realmente extraño.

Empieza a aparecer algo que tiene la apariencia de una puerta de una ciudad antigua, comp medieval o algo asi; de alli salen algunas cosas parecidas a humos negros. Pero no solo eso, tambien aparece una persona, de cabellos largos y rubios, con una apariencia realmente deplorable, que cae al salir de alli.

Luego sale un humo negro de esta persona, quien antes de regresar a la puerta dice furioso:

_-Este sera tu fin traidor, uniremos todas las pesadillas que ha conocido el mundo y tomaremos el control... Moriras Ash Crimson.._.

Despues de esto, Saiki y todos sus secuaces, en forma de nubes negras, regresan al interior de la puerta, que se desvanece, mas no se vuelve a cerrar.

_-Necesito ayuda... no puede... otra vez... correr peligro... el mundo... _Dice el frances cuando por fin se puede levantar, con todas las heridas de la batalla en su cuerpo... _A donde... ire...?_

* * *

Una semana despues, en un lugar apartado del resto de las personas, una mujer efectuaba sus tradicionales rituales matutinos, hasta que sintio una presencia, se detuvo, y la persona llegada dijo:

_-Buenos dias mademoiselle_

_-Que es lo que buscas?_ Dijo la mujer, sin siquiera preguntar como llego alli o como sigue vivo.

_-Tranquila, no vengo a buscar pelea, al contrario, necesito tu ayuda._

_-Ayuda? _pregunto la sacerdotisa levantando una ceja.

_De hecho, pensandolo bien, no solo necesito tu ayuda, tambien la de los portadores de los otros tesoros sagrados y cualquier derivado de esos poderes. Es urgente..._

* * *

Osaka, Japon, 3 dias despues

"Funeral" es lo que dice el letrero al llegar al lugar. Al momento de entrar se acerca al ataud y la ve. A pesar de que ya estaban muy distanciados, no podia dejar de sentir tanto coraje que estuvo a punto de hacer explotar sus llamas carmesies.

En ese instante se acerca un amigo suyo y le pregunta:

_-Crees... que lo haya hecho el?_

_-La verdad Benimaru... no lo creo, el no es de los cobardes que atacan a los seres queridos de uno._

_Ademas, me entere que esta de gira en los EUA, definitivamente no fue el._

_-Bueno, _lanzo un suspiro_, me tengo que ir, pero te dejo esta carta._

Al oir la palabra "carta" Kyo empezo a sentir mucha rabia en su interior. Primero, Yuki es asesinada de manera misteriosa, ahora otra estupida carta para un torneo, y para colmo, a su padre Saisyu Kusanagi se le ocurre irse a otro de sus viajes de "meditacion".

Pero al ver la carta, noto que no eran como las del torneo. Vio quien era el remitente...

_-Yata?_

* * *

SouthTown, EUA, Unas horas mas tarde

_-Muchas gracias, SouthTown!_ decia el vocalista de la banda mientras el publico coreaba su nombre. Despues de evadir a fanaticas de la banda, fanaticos de los torneos y papparazzis, llega al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Al momento de llegar, el recepcionista le dio una carta que estaba a su nombre. Yagami nomas la tomo sin preguntar nada, dispuesto solo a darse un baño y dormir, ya que despues de 3 dias de parrandas consecutivas, ya no tenia muchas energias. Sin embargo, antes de irse a dormir tuvo curiosidad por el contenido de la carta, ya que no era una de las del torneo a las que estaba acostumbrado, ni tampoco algun mensaje de una persona misteriosa que le enviaba cartas a escondidas. Tan solo con ver quien la habia mandado supo que ocurria algo, esas cartas no llegaban todos los dias.

Al momento de terminar la lectura del papel, todavia con una expresion de sorpresa, Iori le hizo una llamada al manager:

_-Bueno, si... Cancela el resto de la gira. Ocurre algo grave..._

* * *

Moscu, Rusia, al dia siguiente

En una helada mañana a las afueras de la capital rusa, iban caminando 4 personas, las cuales, a excepcion de la menor del grupo que se sentia como en el Paraiso, los demas estaban muertos de frio; solo a ellos se les ocurre ir a buscar bases abandonadas para destruirlas en pleno enero.

_-Quieren jugar guerra de bolas de nieve?_ decia Kula con su inocente voz, intentando ocultar su tristeza por el hecho de que Foxy habia desaparecido.

_-NOOOO!_ Gritaron los otros tres al unisono, ya que la idea de salir a destruir bases ese dia habia sido de ella.

_-Maldicion! Ni con el maldito fuego puedo calentarme_, menciono K'.

_-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco he tenido problemas con el guante ni nada desde hace un rato._

_-Que estara pasando? Me pregunto que broncas traera Kusanagi para que ocurra esto..._

_-Bueno ya, vamos a encontrar la maldita base para largarnos al depa_, reclamaba Whip.

_-Esperen, halle algo._

_-Encontraste la base Max?_

_-La verdad si, aunque no tiene nada importante. Lo que si halle fue esto._

Y el cyborg muestra una carta que tiene como destinatario un nombre: K'.

_-Que extraño, una carta reciente en una base abandonada_, exclamo la chica del latigo.

_-Que es lo que dira?_, se preguntaba la joven del hielo.

_-No lo se,_ decia el tipo de las gafas...

* * *

Paris, Francia, unas horas mas tarde

Desde que lo dieron por muerto, ella no hacia mas que llorar inconsolablemente. No comia, no dormia, no vivia. En pocas palabras, estaba tirando su vida a la basura.

Shen Woo y DuoLon iban nuevamente a la mansion Blanchtorne para asegurarse de que ella no se intentara suicidar... otra vez.

Al llegar a su destino, se encontraron con una escena familiar: Elizabeth llorando inconsolablemente por su amigo de la infancia, y posiblemente en su corazon algo mas, Ash Crimson.

_-Tranquila, por favor, respira un poco, decia el sujeto de piel palida._

_-Como quieres que este tranquila si..._

No pudo decir mas ya que oyo el sonido de unas campanas. El mayordomo fue a abrir las puertas, y le aviso a la señorita que era una visita realmente importante. Esta, limpiandose las lagrimas, accedio a que pasara. No obstante, no esperaba que su rostro cambiara de tristeza a sorpresa al ver a su visita.

_-Hola Betty, me has extrañado?_

La francesa se quedo pasmada un momento antes de gritar de emocion:

_-ASH! ESTAS VIVOOOO!_

E inmediatamente se lanzo sobre el cayendo ambos al piso, y sin esperar ni un instante, le planto un beso apasionado al chico que, si bien estaba sorprendido, se lo correspondio con gusto.

DuoLon y Shen vieron asombrados toda la escena, sin embargo, al notar que el beso se prolongaba, este ultimo decidio interrumpir.

_-Disculpen, estamos aqui._

Al oir la voz del oriundo de Shanghai, dejaron de besarse y se levantaron mas rojos que un tomate. Despues de un rato de recuperar el oxigeno y con Elizabeth aun a su lado, Crimson tomo un aire serio como el que pocas veces se le nota, y sacando una carta dijo a los tres:

_-Tenemos que hablar._


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Antes de continuar, les agradezco mucho los rewiews que han dejado, son la inspiracion para los autores, recuerden que el escritor es tu amigo... bueno, ya, mejor me dejo de tonterias sin sentido y vemos a lo que nos toca, un nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Iba caminando rumbo al templo Yata, pensando en que es lo que seria tan importante como para que fuera urgentemente, cuando se encontro con cierto pelirrojo.

_-Vaya, a ti tambien te invitaron._

_-Hablas como si yo hubiera hecho algo, Kusanagi._

_-La verdad pense que tu habias sido el bastardo que le quito la vida, pero... eso es muy bajo hasta para ti._

_-Hmm, gracias_, dijo con sarcasmo.

_-Que bueno que los veo, alguien sabe donde esta el maldito templo?_, pregunto el tipo de cabellos blancos que recien llegaba.

_-Ya que, vamonos_, menciono el castaño.

Ya en el templo, los recibio una mujer de largos cabellos negros, quien los condujo al patio principal.

_-Muy buenas noches, los he reunido para avisarles de algo importante._

_-Anda, dinos ya sin rodeos_, exigio Yagami.

Chizuru lanza un suspiro antes de continuar. _-Preferiria que lo dijera otra persona,_ haciendo una seña hacia la parte de atras, _adelante._

Al oir la señal aparecio de las sombras un individuo de cabellos rubios que asombro a los otros invitados con su mera presencia.

_-Quien es este?_ pregunto con indiferencia K,'.

_-Crimson? No me digas que creaste un clon con el espejo_, exclamaba Kusanagi.

_-Que diablos quiere este bastardo aqui?_ dijo Iori muy molesto.

_-En primera, soy Ash Crimson, en segunda, soy el original, no un clon, y por ultimo, de eso vengo a hablar con ustedes, y agradece que no te rompa la cara Yagami._

_-Bien, entonces, ya di de que se trata._

El rubio lanza un suspiro, _-Bien, ocurre esto, Saiki volvio a abrir la puerta del tiempo._

_-Y? Ese es tu problema? Ni todo el estupido viaje, mejor me hubiera quedado en la helada Rusia._

_-No, la verdad el problema es mas grave, antes de regresar a la puerta Saiki dijo que iba a reunir a todas las pesadillas pasadas, y solo menciono 3 palabras: "Rugal", "Hakkeshu", "NESTS"._

Al oir estas palabras, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos.

_-Pero como? Ya estan muertos, no puede ser_, exclamo Kyo.

_-Si viajan por la puerta del tiempo, pueden volver a ejecutar sus planes y ser una real amenaza al mundo._

_-Y que tienes pensado realizar?_ Pregunto K'.

_-Organizar un torneo, para poder juntar a todos los peleadores para poder hacer frente, en equipos de 4_, interrumpio Kagura.

_-Asi que un torneo? Que novedad_, dijo el rojo.

_-Pero no solo eso, ya tengo listos a sus compañeros de equipo: Kusanagi Team, adelante_, menciono la mujer.

En eso salieron de las sombras Benimaru, Shingo y Daimon.

_-Pueden retirarse, tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para el torneo, es en 2 meses._

_-Ok, nos vemos luego_, dijo Kyo guiñandole un ojo a Chizuru, ante una ligera sorpresa de parte de los demas.

_-Bien_, menciono la mujer saliendo de la impresion, _ahora sigue el K' Team._

Aparecen en ese momento Kula, Whip y Max.

_-Ok, pueden organizarse. Ah, Whip, favor de avisar al comandante Heidern que tambien necesitaremos el apoyo de su escuadron._

En ese momento Iori puso una cara extraña para ser el, en la cual pareciera ocultar algo.

_-Entendido_, dijo Whip, teniendo que llevarse a Kula, quien estaba soñando despierta con K'.

_-Ok, ahora el siguiente: el Crimson Team._

Entran en escena Elizabeth, DuoLon y Shen, la francesa estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja despues de una noche muuuuy ocupada con Ash, ya se imaginaran que paso.

_-Bien, adelante_, dice Chizuru. El equipo se retira, quedandose sola con Yagami.

_-Y yo que? No me digas que voy a entrar solo al dichoso torneo._

_-No, solo que no queria que estuvieran los demas cuando te presentara a tus compañeros, no vaya a ser que estalle la guerra. Adelante._

Y al final salieron dos personas, las cuales no tienen buenos recuerdos del pelirrojo: Billy y Eiji.

_-Tu?_ Exclama el dueño de la vara.

_-Alto, Kane. Recuerda el trato con tu jefe._

_-Si, si, claro, el maldito trato._

_-Pero terminando el torneo, te esperamos... para tu muerte_, agrega el ninja.

_-Ok, ok, pueden retirarse._

Despues de que Billy y Eiji se van, el de la llama purpura tiene algunas dudas que resolver.

_-Trato? Hiciste un trato con Howard ofreciendole el poder de Orochi?_

_-Tuve que, aunque los dos sabemos lo que pasaria: si llegara a tenerlo, nomas reventaria, no habria mucho que perder._

_-Ok, como sea, solo otra duda: no dijiste que equipos de 4? Solo somos 3..._

_-Quien crees que es el otro integrante?_

Iori entendio la indirecta, y esbozando una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa antes de irse dijo:

_-Solo espero que Kusanagi no se ponga celoso._

Con esto Yagami se retiro del templo dejando a Chizuru completamente sonrojada.

* * *

Mientras se iba gestando la alianza entre los poseedores de los diferentes fuegos, Saiki iba realizando sus movimientos en la tabla (en el pasado) con los diferentes jefes. Ya habia estado tanto en el Blacknoah como en la base general de NESTS en el espacio, y habia recibido una respuesta afirmativa por parte de los lideres de ambos carteles, ya que Saiki les ofrecio mas poder del que ya tenian. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien, y despues de mucho tiempo de no encontrarlo, decidio invocarlo en un campo abierto:

_-Se que estas alli, sal de tu escondite, Rey Celestial del Viento!_

Al terminar de decir estas palabras se empezo a formar un autentico tornado, si bien esto no sorprendio a Saiki en absoluto. Al terminar la ventisca aparecio el personaje que causo este evento: Leopold Goenitz.

_-Es un gusto por fin verte_, menciono con sarcasmo el tipo de cabello largo.

_-Ya, dime que es lo que quieres, gusano._

_-Solo quiero crear una alianza con tu señor para poder eliminar los estorbos que tenemos y hacer con la tierra lo que queramos, que te parece?_

Goenitz se queda pensativo.

_-Dime, que mas pueden perder los Hakkeshu, o prefieren intentarlo otra vez en 1800 años? Se perfectamente que siempre que lo han intentado, fracasan y vuelven a caer en esos sellos, no seria mejor unir las fuerzas de tu señor con las mias y con las de dos pateticos humanos para poder lograr nuestros objetivos?_

Despues de pensar un poco y de como recibir inspiracion para su respuesta, la ofrecio.

_-Suena bastante interesante, bien lo haremos._

_-Perfecto, te avisare cuando la puerta del tiempo este lista para cruzarla, y junta a tus lacayos._

Con esto, Saiki dio media vuelta y se retiro sin mas. Sin embargo, Goenitz se quedo alli mientras se formaba una malvada sonrisa en el rostro y pensaba:

_"Este imbecil, cree que puede usar el poder del gran Yamatano Orochi para sus estupidos intereses. Jajajaja, grandisimo bastardo, descubrira toda la verdad... con su muerte."_

* * *

**Bien, que pasara? Esperen el proximo chapter, y por cierto les tango un adelanto...**

**Quien sera el personaje inesperado que llegara?**

**Hagan sus apuestas, quien uieres que sea o quien creen que sea...**

**La respuesta, en el proximo capitulo...**


	3. Chapter 3: Visitante

Ahora si, despues de hacerles quebrar un poco la cabeza sobre quien sera ese sujeto que se cuela aqui...

Quien es, quien es? Pues no es el gallito ingles, es...

* * *

SouthTown, 10 años despues de los sucesos de KOF XIII

Un joven va caminando por las calles de la ciudad, cuando alcanza a ver algo parecido a una puerta, que se abre, y ve a su alrederor que al momento de abrirse la puerta las condiciones empeoran rapidamente. Al mirar detenidamente las cosas y como se desarrollan, puede darse una idea rapidamente de quien es el causante. A pesar de que su conciencia dice que no lo haga, divisa la puerta y puede ver el origen del caos, y ve asombrado que esas cosas estan relacionadas a su pasado. Entonces toma una decision...

-Si... si... me tengo que ir... si, cuidate... te quiero.

Cuelga su celular y sabe que hacer. No hay vuelta atras.

Entra a la puerta.

* * *

De regreso al presente...

Ya habian empezado a circular las cartas de invitacion a todos los que habian participado en algun KOF, las cuales, a excepcion de la de cierto asesino a sueldo que estaba desaparecido, habian llegado todas a su destino.

Mientras tanto, en un bar del bajo mundo estaban reunidas 3 personas, que habian sido invitadas por un extraño sujeto desconocido, eran: una mujer joven sexy pero con una actitud de de una completa niña consentida, un sujeto amargado con ropas tradicionales, con cara de pocos amigos, y un enmascarado tipico como los individuos de lucha libre mexicana, de los que nunca se quitan la mascara.

-Me pregunto quien fue quien nos cito aqui, decia Tizoc.

-Solo espero que llegue pronto, no puedo creer que yo, este en un bar como este, se quejaba Jenet.

En ese momento, justo cuando ella termina de repelar se abre la puerta... y entra un joven con la invitacion extraviada que no habia llegado a su destino.

-Y tu quien eres? Pregunto Gato con su tipico y habitual tono de voz.

-Bien, permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es...

* * *

Llega el dia de la inauguracion, donde se iban a presentar los equipos que iban, hay que decir, que si bien todos los peleadores fueron invitados, no todos estaban obligados a aceptar.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al nuevo torneo de King Of Fighters! Anunciaba el presentador.

Cuando iban pasando el FF (Terry, Andy, Joe, Mai) y el Kyokugen Team (Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma) fueron comunes los tipicos gritos de la gente que los ovacionaba. Al pasar el Ikari Team (Leona, Heidern, Ralf, Clark) ellos hicieron el tradicional saludo militar, aunque a la chica del grupo se le notaba un poco ansiosa, cosa bastante extraña en ella. En el caso del Psycho Team (Athena, Kensou, Chin, Bao) la atencion se centro en los primeros dos, quienes iban misteriosamente tomados de la mano, en contra de lo que decian los rumores, que señalaban que Athena lo habia botado.

Al pasar el TaeKwonDo (Kim, Chang, Choi, Jhun) y el Woman Team (King, Kasumi, Hinako, Xiangfei), ambos equipos pasaron adelante de manera seria, ellos, por los problemas entre maestros y alumnos, y ellas, por la discusion entre dos personas sobre un tal Ryo Sakazaki, al cual una lo amaba y la otra lo odiaba (no es necesario decir quienes son, ya lo sabemos).

A partir de aqui en delante las cosas se pusieron extrañas. Al pasar el K' (K', Kula, Maxima, Whip) y el Crimson Team (Ash, Elizabeth, DuoLon, Shen) los cabezas de grupo lanzaron algunas miradas celosas, debido a que algunos hombres lanzaban piropos a las chicas, ademas de que los que no sabian del regreso de Ash, estaban sorprendidos de verlo vivo, pero decieron esperar para ver que hacia y que era lo que pasaba.

Al momento de aparecer el Agent (Vanessa, Mary, Seth, Ramon) y el USA Team (HeavyD, Lucky, Brian, Duck) no hubo grandes sorpresas, simplemente pasaron de largo, pero todo cambio al ver al NESTS (K9999, Foxy, Lin, Angel) y al Bosses Team (Geese, Krauser, MrBig, Raiden), quienes, al aparecer en escena, recibieron diferentes tipos de miradas: de tristeza (Kula), de decepcion (DuoLon), y de furia (los Bogard).

Pasaron al frente el Yagami (Iori, Chizuru, Billy, Eiji) y el Kusanagi Team (Kyo, Benimaru, Shingo, Daimon), quienes al ver los personajes, supieron perfectamente la que se venia. Sin embargo, todavia faltaba una sorpresa, y no era el Revenge Team (Malin, HwaJai, Momoko, MayLee), sino el ultimo equipo en pasar...

Al momento de hacer la presentacion del Garou Team, el anunciador menciono a Jenet, Gato y Tizoc, pero hizo una pausa para mencionar al lider de este equipo.

-Y con ustedes, señoras y señores, el lider del Garou Team... **Rock Howard**!

-QUEEE!? Gritaron todos los competidores, excepto sus compañeros de equipo, quienes ya lo sabian.

Al oir el nombre, todos los participantes voltearon a ver a la persona que entraba a la arena. Todos, especialmente los Bogard, los Howard y los allegados a ambas familias esperaban ver a solo un niño de apenas 8 años. Se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de su vida al ver entrar en la arena a un joven rubio de ojos rojos y con una actitud decidida, radicalmente diferente del chamaco al que conocian, y que ademas, parecia estar concentrado en una mision en particular, nada que ver con lo que recordaban.

Despues de la presentacion de los equipos, se procedio al termino de la ceremonia de inauguracion (imaginen el evento como la inauguracion de Juegos Olimpicos) y cada equipo se fue al departamento que estarian compartiendo durante el torneo.

* * *

-Como fue... que ella... nos traiciono asi? sollozaba Kula.

-Tranquila niña, le decia Whip, estoy segura que ocurre algo, no parece la de siempre, todo sale a su tiempo, creeme...

* * *

-Que ocurre viejo, sigues pensando en ese sujeto Lon? pregunto Shen.

-La verdad... por un lado pareciera que al final si traiciono al clan, pero, por otro lado... no se, pareciera como, un titere, maniatado y sin voluntad propia.

-Sabes que en estos torneos siempre pasa algo, tu relajate, la verdad siempre sale, haz algo, ya de perdido ponte a mirar "al señor y la señora Crimson", dijo esto utimo sarcasticamente.

-Esta bien. La verdad siempre sale...

* * *

-Me pregunto, que haran aqui? Se interrogaba Terry.

-Quien de todos? Preguntaba Joe.

-Pues... la verdad... todos. Geese, Krauser, y sobre todo... Rock, creo que oculta algo, solo espero que sea lo que tenga en mente, que haga las cosas bien.

* * *

Y bien, a que no esperaban eso? Ahora la pregunta es... a que vino? Que creen que pase con los heroes... y las damas? Eso se lo dejo para luego, ai nos vemos raza.


	4. Chapter 4: Amantes

Diran, que por que tan rapido les dejo capitulos ya? Bueno, me voy a ocupar en estos dias, ya saben, primeras de julio, graduaciones y toda la cosa. Se los dejo para que lo lean, y si tienen dudas de que va a pasar, no se desesperen, la verdad siempre sale, bueno, aqui esta la historia:

* * *

2 dias despues

Estaba descansando en el cuarto que compartia con su compañero de equipo, ya que no queria estar ni con el ingles ni con el ninja, la mejor opcion era esa. Estaba sola en el depa, hasta que oyo un extraño toque en la ventana. Al ver quien tocaba la ventana, casi se cae de la impresion:

_-Kyo, que haces aqui?_

_-Calmada, solo decia que si quieres ir conmigo por ahi._

_-P...P...Pero si viene, ya sabes que va a..._

_-No te preocupes, creeme, no vendra, el tambien esta ocupado_, decia Kyo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Flashback**

Al finalizar la inauguracion, el castaño se acerco con cierta persona, a grado que al ver la escena, todos tomaron posicion por si acaso empezaba un combate, pero para su buena suerte, empezaron a platicar "amistosamente".

_-Hey Yagami, todo bien?_

_-Pues, no puedo quejarme._

_-Bien, hablando en serio, pobre de ti si..._

_-Si hago que?_ Pregunto esperando una respuesta, la cual no llego.

_-Jajajajaja, tranquilo Kusanagi, crees que no note el guiño de ojo del otro dia..._ otra vez no hay respuesta, no hallaba que responder.

_-No te preocupes, estara bien, de hecho, yo estare ocupado en otra situacion._

Es entonces donde Iori dirige una mirada al Ikari Team. Al principio Kyo no entiende lo que dice pero al ver quien esta alli dijo con una leve sonrisa:

_-Ok, que te parece un trato, tu cuidas a la mia, y yo cuido a la tuya._

_-No lo se..._

_-Creeme, te conviene, el comandante nunca dejaria que te acerques, en cambio, yo podria un poco y te ayudo, si lo haces tambien, claro._

_-Mmmm... Ok, sale._

Y asi ambos dejaron el lugar, cada uno con su equipo.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

_-Y en fin, que te parece?_

_-Ok, vamonos._

_-Bien, vente, vamos a la moto._

* * *

En otra parte, cerca de alli...

_-Que bueno que le hice caso a Kusanagi, bueno cumplio su parte, yo ya cumpli la mia, a ver como le va... y a ver como me va._

En eso llega a la ventana de cierto cuarto y toca:

"Knock Knock Knock" _-Leo..._  
"Knock Knock Knock" _-Leo..._  
"Knock Knock Knock" _-Leo..._  
_"Donde he visto eso antes?"_ pensaba el pelirrojo.

Despues de esto abre la ventana la chica.

_-Y... como estas?_

_-Mejor que tu estando alli_, dijo Leona.

_-No quieres ir de rol a tomar un trago?_

_-Pero no puedo, apenas puedo esconder las cartas, si el comandante se entera de esto yo..._

_-Don't worry, lo tengo cubierto_, dice Yagami y despues de eso saca un maniqui y una peluca azul.

_-Y... de donde sacaste esto? pregunta incredula._

_-No sabes las cosas que te pueden lanzar las fans en un concierto._

_-Crees que me creo eso?_

_-Cree lo que quieras, pero que dices...?_

Despues de poner el maniqui en la cama con la peluca azul para engañar al comandante, ambos se dirigieron al deportivo del de la llama purpura.

_-Vas a seguir diciendo que te lo dieron en un concierto?_

_-En serio, si me lo dieron... al menos el maniqui..._

* * *

En ese mismo instante...

Estar con Kula Diamond en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna definitivamente no era la mejor situacion del mundo, pero dadas las circunstancias (Whip estaba haciendo un aburrido rondin, y Max, bueno Max, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para pararse siquiera) no habia otra opcion. Ademas, tenia que alegrarla un poco, ya que despues de lo de la inauguracion, no estaba nada feliz. De plano, el llevaba las de perder... o ganar?

_-Andale, sonrie, normalmente te la pasas gritando emocionada en estos juegos, ahora ni la mitad de eso._

_-No gracias, no tengo ganas de nada,_ dice la joven.

_-Mira, para que te alegres te voy a dar algo._

_-Y que es? Un oso, un algodon de azucar_? Pregunto sin emocion.

_-No, es esto..._ y entonces une sus labios a los de ella, quien queda sorprendida, pero lo corresponde.

_-Muchas gracias, ni yo sabia que me hacia falta_, dice ella al tiempo que le toma la mano y tambien toma aire.

El iba a decir algo cuando ven una moto y observan a los ocupantes.

_-Hey, que ese no era Kusanagi?_ Pregunta K'.

_-Y la que iba con el no era la mujer del templo...? Ahhh... Ya entendi lo del otro dia._

_-Yo tambien,_ dice K' con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. _Por cierto me ha dicho por alli un pajarillo, que alguien en el escuadron ya cayo tambien en las redes del amor._

_-Si, quien, quien, dime, dime?_ Pregunta con insistencia la joven del hielo.

-_Solo digamos que ella ya cayo hechizada por... la luna._

_-Neta..._

_-En serio, es uno de los fuertes rumores de Twitter, o mejor dicho, de Whipper_, dice con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya un poco mas noche...

"Señor y señora Crimson" son las palabras que rondaban por la mente de cierto rubio despues que alcanzo a oir aquello de Shen, aunque tambien estaba preocupado por lo que hiciera Saiki.

Se habia quedado solo en el departamento, o eso creia, ya que DuoLon y Shen se fueron cada uno para su lado, uno a buscar a quien sabe quien y el otro a "entrenarse" con luchas callejeras. Eso penso hasta que se abrio una puerta y salio Elizabeth solo con una bata puesta.

_-Betty, esta haciendo frio, por favor, no se arriesgue._

_-Oui monsieur, pero no se preocupe, solo vengo por usted._

En eso ella abre la bata y Ash pudo ver en todo su esplendor a su antigua best friend, ahora su lover.

Sobra decir lo que paso despues.

* * *

Recuento de los daños:

Kyo y Chizuru pasaron un agradable atardecer acompañado de algunos besos. Todo iba bien hasta que se desato una lluvia tal que llegaron a sus depas escurriendo de agua y con sus compañeros de equipo de cada uno riendose a carcajadas (aunque no lo crean, Billy y Eiji tambien se rien).

Los hijos bastardos de Orochi (Iori y Leona) fueron a un bar, todo bien, pero la mezcla de los tequilas, los vodkas, los besos y las caricias hicieron su efecto, a tal grado, que amanecieron, si bien todavia vestidos, pero en la puerta de los militares, y con el comandante con escopeta en mano lanzandole una mirada asesina, asi que lo unico que pudo hacer el rojo, fue huir por su vida a su depa.

Entre K' y Kula, se subieron como a 20 juegos hasta que ella no pudo mas y vomito... en los caballitos de carrusel. El de pelos blancos no tuvo mas opcion que llevarla a su cuarto para que descansara, no sin antes robarle otro beso, y al salir, oir las burlas de Whip y Max.

Y pues, entre Ash y Elizabeth, ya se imaginaran que paso. Lo que podemos decir fue que todo ocurrio en la sala, asi que cuando Shen Woo y DuoLon llegaron, se quedaron impresionados, sin embargo, antes de irse a su cuarto, ambos sacaron una foto de este par dormidos, ella abrazando a el y ambos solo con una sabana encima. Querian subirla a Facebook, pero mejor decidieron no hacerlo, luego no saldrian vivos de alli.

* * *

Y si, por mas que lo nieguen, tambien son humanos, que no les extrañe esto. Bueno, los dejo un rato, y espero comunicarme en poco tiempo, a ver si las cosas me lo permiten.

Y en el prox cap, se resolveran las dudas, o saldran mas?

Eso lo respondo luego, nos vemos raza...


	5. Chapter 5: Pasado

Hola, ya ando por aqui de nuevo, ya despues de sacar tantas broncas y todo, ora si, que se venga el verano! (lo siento por los del cono Sur). Y bien, aqui les tengo una cap, espero que lo aprecien, me quebre mucho la cabeza en esto, ai les va:

* * *

Iba caminando por las calles de SouthTown, que eran tal como las recordaba en su mente. No tenia su equipo pelea en ese dia, ya que el dia anterior habian vencido al Agent Team sin grandes problemas, de hecho, el solo subio al escenario para vencer a Vanessa con un **Double Reppuken**. Ese dia necesitaba salir del departamento si no queria estar cerca sus compañeros y tener que presenciar caprichos infantiles, meditaciones aburridas y llaves de lucha libre.

Iba caminando por las calles y callejones de la ciudad cuando al llegar a ver un edificio alto, la sede de la mafia de la ciudad, sintio un grandisimo coraje con rabia incluida, pero mejor decidio pasar de largo.

Siguio vagando por la ciudad hasta que un tipo con gorra aparecio a su encuentro.

_-Hey Rock, como te va?_

_-Ah, hola Terry,_ respondio el susodicho un poco sorprendido.

_-Y dime, que te trae por aqui, que haces, y como fue que creciste tanto en tan poco tiempo?_

_-Ah,_ lanza un suspiro, -_sigues siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre, Terry Bogard, la verdad, no se como decirlo, pero asi son las cosas... vengo del futuro._

_-Que... que... que tu que?_ Exclamo bastante asombrado.

_-Si, asi es, cerca de aqui vi, en mi tiempo, 10 años en el futuro, algo como una puerta que se abria y vi como las cosas a mi alrederor empeoraban, al ver adentro de la puerta, vi una de las raices que causaban el caos, y... he venido decidido a erradicar la maldad._

_-Pero... si vienes a ayudarnos, no podras hacerlo solo, dejame ayudarte._

_-Muchas gracias pero no, esto solo yo lo puedo hacer, ni tu ni Andy ni nadie mas pueden acabar con esto._

_-Pero por que no?_

_-Porque un poder de ese tipo solo puede ser aniquilado con uno igual._

_-A que es lo que te refieres? No entiendo nada._

Despues de lanzar un suspiro el muy joven dijo:

_-Muy pronto lo veras, por el momento solo puedo esperar,_ dijo Rock antes de retirarse dejando a un Terry mas confundido aun de lo que estaba al verlo.

_"Si supieras en este mismo momento lo que tengo que hacer, seguro me lo impedirias, perdoname Terry"_ pensaba el rubio mientras salia del callejon donde estaban, yendo de regreso hacia su departamento, con su equipo.

* * *

Despues de tanta actividad de otro tipo (lean el capitulo anterior para que entiendan bien lo que paso), Ash Crimson estaba entrenando para su pelea del dia siguiente contra el TaeKwonDo Team, aunque si bien no se exigia a fondo, tenia que entrenar para perfeccionar sus tecnicas, ya que ahora solo tenia sus propios poderes, no los de alguien mas. Siguio entrenando durante un rato hasta que sintio la presencia de unas personas.

_-Vaya, vaya, que pasa, se les perdio algo?_

_-La verdad no, solo queriamos darte la bienvenida,_ comento sarcasticamente Kyo.

_-Ya dejate de payasadas Kusanagi,_ y volteando con el rubio, le dijo: _Si, queremos hablar contigo._

_-Los escucho, que quieren saber?_

_-Como fue que regresaste?_ Pregunto inmediatamente K'.

_-Muy buena pregunta chico, cuando me esfume entre los ojos de ustedes, la verdad no desapareci, de la historia del mundo si, pero yo junto con Saiki y su banda de gusanos quedamos encerrados en la puerta del tiempo, algo que es parecido a los sellos Orochi..._

_-O...ro...chi... De que esta hablando este tipo?_ Pregunto el tipo de las gafas oscuras.

_-Luego te explicamos,_ dijo el rojo, _continua..._

_-Bien, Saiki todavia estaba en mi cuerpo, y uso todo mi poder posible para poder abrir la puerta y viajar a traves del tiempo para juntar a todas las pesadillas pasadas. No pude aguantar tanto poder, fue mucho tener a Saiki manejandome como titere y todavia haber usado en su tiempo el magatama, fue muy desgastante..._

_-A ver, a ver, a ver, otra duda, como fue que pudiste manejar el fuego purpura de Yagami sin un disturbio de la sangre? No lo entiendo, como lo soportaste?_ Preguntaba muy confundido el castaño.

_-Ah, si, de eso, me gustaria mostrarles una foto, y entenderan todo, como fue que lo pude hacer._

Ash saca una foto y se la muestra a los tres, parece ser una foto de el siendo un bebe, junto con sus padres, una foto normal... pero lo que llamo la atencion de cierto pelirrojo fue la mujer, el collar con una media luna que llevaba y el asombroso parecido que ella tenia con alguien de su pasado.

_-No... puede... ser... es cierto, la historia es cierta!?_ exclamaba el pelirrojo.

_-Que ocurre?_ Preguntaba K'.

_-Esa mujer... es... la hermana gemela de mi padre!_

_-Que dices?_ Preguntaba Kyo.

_-Lo que dije, siempre crei que ella nomas era uno de los cuentos de mayordomos, el que mi padre tuvo una hermana gemela, pero que al momento de tomar el la jefatura del clan, ella huyo por su vida! Es increible..._

_-Si, y por eso puedo soportar tanto poder, tengo sangre de Saiki por parte de padre, y sangre Yagami mezclada con Orochi por parte de madre, uno tiene que aprender a manejar ambos fuegos, y al ya tener parte de la sangre de una Yagami podia manejar la magatama._

Y es eso Ash muestra dos fuegos diferentes: uno negro en la mano derecha y uno purpura en la izquierda.

_-Sin embargo, es mas facil usar los dos combinados teniendo como resultado... el fuego verde._

_-Bien, bien, no mas exhibiciones, dime donde esta... mi... tia?_ Dijo esto ultimo Yagami con un poco de vergüenza.

_-Esa es la parte triste de la historia, mis padres..._ lanza un suspiro, _murieron junto con los de Betty en el incendio de la mansion, hace ya 15 años. Por eso es que ella y yo siempre estamos juntos..._

_-Siiii, claro, se nota,_ se burlaba K'.

_-Bueno ya, no venimos a saber historia o burlarnos, solo queremos decir si estas unido con nosotros en la batalla contra lo que se venga,_ ofrecia el heredero del clan del sol.

_-El mundo esta en peligro... ok, lo hare, precisamente por eso pedi su ayuda, tenemos que hacer esto... juntos._

_-Ok, eso es todo, vamonos._

_-Adios a todos, a ver cuando vuelves... "primo"._ Decia Ash de manera burlona mientras Iori solo seguia con una expresion de sorpresa en el rostro.

_-Y decias que no tenias familia!_ Dijo de manera bastante burlona Kyo despues de salir de lugar en el que estaban.

_-CALLATE KUSANAGI!_

Y si, otra vez, otra pelea entre estos dos, y esta vez la bronca termino en...

Empate, como siempre.

* * *

Y bien, que les parecio? Nunca se habian preguntado el porque del fuego verde? Yo si, y aqui tengo mi version de la historia, espero que les guste, que le batalle para que quedara.

Nos vemos luego, y a disfrutar el verano raza!


	6. Chapter 6: Problemas

Y ahora si, despues de mucha miel y revelaciones, que empieze lo bueno: la aventura y el drama. Ya se ven las nubes en el horizonte...

* * *

Despues de la primera ronda del torneo, ya se tenian definidos a siete de los ocho equipos que iban a disputar los dos lugares para disputar la final, estos eran:

Kusanagi Team  
Yagami Team  
K' Team  
Crimson Team  
FF Team  
Ikari Team  
Psycho Team

Y en el ultimo enfrentamiento de la primera ronda habia dos equipos, de los cuales ninguno de los dos daba tregua alguna, a tal grado que todos habian dado todo para ganar, y llegaron hasta dar al ultimo round, en el que estaban los cabezas de grupo, frente a frente, cara a cara, el duelo era...

Geese Howard vs Rock Howard

Mientras estaba viendo la batalla sin cuartel que se estaba gestando, sentado en medio de la tribuna habia un individuo con gorra que trataba de pasar desapercibido veia las acciones. En eso algo le vino a su mente.

* * *

Flashback

_-A veces, un poder de ese tipo solo puede ser aniquilado con uno igual._

_-A que es lo que te refieres? No entiendo nada._

Despues de lanzar un suspiro el muy joven dijo:

_-Muy pronto lo veras, por el momento solo puedo esperar_, dijo Rock antes de retirarse dejando a un Terry mas confundido aun de lo que estaba al verlo.

Fin Flashback

* * *

_-__**Raging Storm, Deadly Rave, Double Reppuken**__... acaso el... no, no, no puede ser!_ Pensaba Terry al momento de abrir los ojos y buscar desesperadamente su celular.

_-Andy, ven rapido, si, traelos, es algo urgente!_ Decia de forma desesperada.

Terry seguia viendo la pelea de forma muy ansiosa, y justo cuando los dos Howard estaban por ejecutar un final y devastador **Evil Raging Storm**, aparecio un objeto grande que surcaba el cielo.

_-Hey, vamonos, ya no me interesa nada de esto_, ordenaba Geese.

Su equipo lo siguio, y al ver como se iban, Rock fue directamente tras el.

_-Maldito bastardo!_ Gritaba Rock mientras salia directamente a buscarlo.

_-Hey Terry, que pasa?_ Preguntaba Andy que llegaba corriendo junto con Mai, Joe y Mary.

_-Vengan, vamos, Rock va tras el._

_-Pero tras quien, por que?_

_-Quiere acabar por completo con Geese, y no creo que pueda solo, tenemos que llegar con ese maldito antes que el!_

Y en eso los cinco salieron en rumbo directo a la torre sede de la mafia de SouthTown.

* * *

Al lograr divisar el objeto en el cielo, que desplegaba una sola letra como señal, la "R", a cierto castaño solo sintio la sangre hervirle y fue tras el, con su equipo siguiendolo.

_-Que es lo que le pasa?_ Pregunto Shingo.

_-Luego que veas lo sabras,_ le contesto Daimon.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, llegaban unas camionetas de color negro en el que llegaban sujetos armados vestidos del mismo color, dispuestos a ir por unas personas.

_-Vamonos ya!_ Ordeno Max, y el equipo salio corriendo sin demora.

* * *

Todos habian abandonado el campo de batalla, excepto dos equipos, pero en el momento en el que uno de ellos sintio la presencia de unos malevolos individuos, Crimson y compañia fueron tras los del pasado, para detener y acabar con sus planes.

* * *

Solo se quedaron cuatro personas solas, sin embargo el ambiente era muy tenso, y mas cuando aparecieron tres "conocidos" en escena.

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, dos de los tres tesoros sagrados, hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos,_ dice Yashiro.

_-Que es lo que quieren?_ Dice Iori con un tono de voz amargo.

_-Tu sabes lo que queremos, abrir el camino para que nuestro señor ejecute sus designios,_ expreso Shermie.

_-De que esta hablando esta vieja?_ Pregunto Eiji a Billy.

_-Ah, vaya con que estos son los inutiles que trajeron para reemplazar a Kusanagi,_ hablo Chris con desprecio.

_-Ahora si, te acabare maldito gusano!_ Grito el ingles con rabia.

_-Jajajajaja, antes de que intentes algo, tenemos que presentarles a alguien._

Y en eso sale un sujeto, con una risa macabra, una mirada aun mas perdida de la normal debido a un disturbio de la sangre, y con su cuchillo teñido de liquido rojo, al verlo, los cuatro exclamaron:

_-Yamazaki?!_

_-Gyaghhhhh Hahahahah!_ Fue lo unico que se oyo gruñir al demente antes de atacar.

* * *

Llegaron por fin a un drenaje de alcantarilla, por donde iban a huir, el camino era oscuro, iban todos juntos para que nada les pasara, hasta que de repente se tuvieron que detener, no habia mas salida, en eso se enciende una tenue luz y una voz conocida hace su aparicion:

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si que eres predecible, prototipo incompleto!_ Decia el sujeto con burla en su voz.

_-Krizalid!_ Reconocieron la voz K', Whip y Max.

_-Ah, pero veo que no vienen solos, quien es esta preciosura de niña?_ Decia mientras se acercaba a Kula.

_-Alejate de ella!_ Ordeno K'

_-Jajajaja, veo que el inutil de Nueve no pudo hacer su parte, bien. Creen que van a poder combatir con sus infimas fuerzas contra..._

En eso el hace una señal, y salen de las sombras tres individuos: Clone Zero, Original Zero y Ron.

_-Este sera su fin..._

* * *

_-Salgan de donde esten!_ Ordeno Ash. Habian llegado a un callejon abandonado, donde Crimson y compañia se detuvieron al poder sentir que la amenaza estaba en ese lugar.

En ese momento salen de las sombras tres sujetos conocidos para ellos.

_-Por fin que nos vemos de nuevo, ahora podremos acabar con ustedes, malditos estorbos!_ Exclamaba Mukai.

_-Eso si lo permitimos,_ Grito Ash.

_-Jajajajaja, crees que podras contra nosotros, traidor, ya fue mucho, Shion, trae al sujeto,_ ordena Magaki.

_-Si señor_, y al momento de regresar, trajo a un personaje que no habian visto en un rato.

_-Oswald!_ Murmuro Shen.

_-Pe...ro... como?_ Pregunto DuoLon.

_-Acaso se olvidan de mi? Puedo utilizar a cualquiera de mente debil que quiera usar como un simple titere,_ decia Botan, quien aparecia en escena.

_-Crees que podras con tus simples hilos derrotarnos! Ven y pelea!_ Exigio Elizabeth.

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la nave, y en un espacio vacio y oscuro, se oyo una voz.

_-Miren a quien tenemos aqui, al "gran" Kyo Kusanagi y a sus lamebotas._

_-Revelate, maldita sea!_ Exclamo Shingo, a quien los demas miraron extranados, ese no era su lenguaje habitual.

Despues de unos pasos, la oscuridad revelo de quien era la voz: Rose.

_-Tu, que es lo que quieres?_ Exigio respuestas Benimaru.

_-Si quieren respuestas, tendran que acabar con nosotras_, se oyeron dos voces que al avanzar al escenario fueron reconocidas como Mature y Vice.

_-Que es lo que quieren?_ Pregunto Daimon.

_-Antes de que intenen venir por las respuestas si acaso se atreven, quiero presentarles a otros dos personajes,_ dijo Rose, _adelante._

Y en eso aparece la primera persona, parecia que definitivamente no era el, era como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro, era Adelheid, o al menos el cuerpo de el.

Sin embargo, la segunda, fue la que dejo impresionados a los cuatro, era una persona muy conocida, sobre todo para Kyo:

_-Padre!_

_-Ma...tar...!_ Fue lo unico que dijo Saisyu antes de ponerse en posicion de ataque. Sus ojos revelaban claramente que no era el, que estaba controlado solo para atacar, en ese momento, solo se podia asumir lo peor...

* * *

Y agarrense, empiezan las batallas en serio, voy a empezar a sacar los nombres de los movimientos de los personajes, si lo saben, bien, si no, pueden imaginarselos con los movimienyos de KOF 2002 y Xi, para que se den una idea de cuales son, espero ponerles los links.

Bueno, espero sus coments. Nos vemos raza!


	7. Chapter 7: Desastre

Primero que nada, gracias por sus rewiews, me dan animos de seguir, ah, y a partir de este cap voy a poner nombres de los movimientos que se ejecutan, pero no se me asusten, les voy a poner links pa que los vean graficamente y los disfruten mejor. Bueno, continuamos:

* * *

La batalla entre el Yagami Team y el Orochi Team era muy pareja, ya que si bien ellos no podian acercarse tanto por lo que pudieran hacer sus oponentes con sus poderes o con sus cuchilladas, podian hacer algo con los ataques a distancia.

Y fue despues de mucho tiempo de batalla cuando por fin Chizuru vio una oportunidad para terminar de una vez por todas, le lanzo una mirada a Iori, quien le "paso" el recado a Billy y Eiji para que hicieran su parte.

Ella preparo rapidamente un espejo inmovilizador para retener a los reyes Orochi, mientras el ninja y el ingles concentraban sus ataques en Yamazaki, quien, despues de un fuerte ataque por dos flancos, quedo inconsciente, pero libre del disturbio.

Estando los otros tres atrapados en el espejo, solo pudieron ver como el pelirrojo concentraba todo su poder para ejecutar el **Shiki Hana**. Eso mas fue suficiente para vencer a los tres reyes Orochi y dejar completamente KO a dos de ellos.

_-Tengo que reconocer, que no lo hicieron nada mal... pero todo su esfuerzo sera en vano, falta mas, mucho mas_, dijo Yashiro mal herido.

_-A que te..._ Chizuru fue interrumpida por una ventisca que se aproximaba al horizonte...

_-QUE ES ESTO?!_ Preguntaron desesperadamente Billy y Eiji.

_-No puede ser!_ Exclamo el rojo.

Al terminar el torbellino, aparecio alguien, solo podia ser el.

_-Buenas noches, sacrificios, ya me extrañaban...?_

_-Goenitz..._

* * *

Estando ya vencidos los del pasado, y de haber devuelto a Oswald a la normalidad (gracias a los golpes de Shen, quien no lo dejo de golpear hasta que cayo inconsciente, pero libre de los "hilos") ahora pareciera que todo podria volver a la normalidad, sin embargo, esto esta lejos, muy lejos, de cumplirse.

-_Tengo que admitirlo, no lo hicieron mal, pero esto... solo fue una parte del final,_ proclamo Mukai.

Ash, Betty y compañia estaban jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho en la pelea anterior al haber usado sus movimientos a plenitud, que termino rematando Crimson con un **Thermidor**, y ellos no pudieron dar respuesta alguna antes que Mukai, Magaki, Botan y Shion se suicidaran ante sus ojos, para que el restante de sus fuerzas fueran obtenidas por alguien en particular.

_-Parece que llego a tiempo para la carniceria que habra hoy, jajajajaja..._

_-Hasta crees que te lo permitiremos, Saiki,_ dijo Elizabeth

_-Ah, miren, quien habla, la que se revuelca con un traidor, que mas se podia esperar..._

_-Las pagaras... todas maldito... te lo juro!_ menciono esto Ash con furia en sus labios...

* * *

Despues de haber acabado con sus rivales gracias a los movimientos de Kula, Whip y Max, rematadas con un **Heat Drive**, todos estaban practicamente vencidos, excepto por alguien, quien habia logrado escapar... otra vez.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir huyendo, sintio que en el cuello era levantado hacia el cielo.

Y entonces se revelo a la persona responsable de esta accion.

_-Lin..._

Si, habia recobrado la memoria junto con Foxy al recibir una paliza por parte del K' Team, en el torneo y entonces recordo su mision.

_-Es hora... de morir..._

Y sin dar tiempo para una respuesta le traspaso el corazon con la mano llena de veneno, para despues dejar en el suelo el cuerpo inerte de Ron.

Volviendo al escenario de batalla, parecia que por fin lograban tener paz, pero eso era una gran mentira, en ese momento una losa cayo encima de Krizalid y los dos Zeros, muriendo instantaneamente. Y en el hueco que dejo la roca se revelo al lider supremo de NESTS, quien traia en cada mano los cadaveres desnudos, desgarrados y desangrados de dos de sus agentes: K9999 y Angel, a quienes arrojo al suelo, como muestra de su poder.

_-Ahora si, yo, Igniz, podre convertirme en todo un dios! NADIE ME PODRA DETENER!_

_-Y crees que estamos pintados, ya lo hicimos una vez, te volveremos a acabar!_ Dijeron los cuatro.

_-Hahahahaha, miren quien lo dice: el prototipo defectuoso, la agente rebelde, el robot viejo y la chica de la cuerda. Ahora lo veremos..._

* * *

Justo en el momento en el que Benimaru, Shingo y Daimon estaban ocupados contra las asesinas, Saisyu tenia completamente acorralado a Kyo, quien temia hacerle daño a su padre.

_-Por favor, reacciona, te lo pido..._

Pero este no parecia oirle, y menos cuando Saisyu estaba preparando el **Orochinagi** con todo su poder. Sin embargo...

No lo dirigio contra Kyo, sino contra... Adelheid, para despues caer agotado de tanta fuerza concentrada y recuperar la conciencia.

_-Ahhhh, que fue lo que paso?_ Pregunta el rubio. Mira hacia su alrederor y dice: _Rose, que diablos has hecho?!_ Pregunto furioso despues de recobrar la conciencia.

_-Solo lo que le a el hubiera gustado, venganza,_ respondio ella.

En ese momento, las secretarias son derrotadas y quedan mal heridas, sin embargo aparece un sujeto, el cual trae malos recuerdos.

_-Muy bien Rose, trajiste a los malditos gusanos?_

_-Quien es este?_ Le pregunto Shingo a Benimaru.

_-Rugal, exclamo Kyo._

Justo cuando iba a atacar, dos figuras se le adelantan, no obstante este los quita del camino con el **Genocide Cutter**.

Al ver las heridas tanto de su padre como las de Adel, y al recordar las heridas que llevaron a la muerte a Yuki, lo unico que pudo hacer fue juntar todo el coraje posible para pelear con todas sus fuerzas...

_-TUUUUUUU!_

* * *

Terry y compañia iban llegando a la torre, donde se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

Del interior del edificio salieron Krauser, MrBig, Raiden, Hooper y Ripper.

_-Hasta que aparecen, ratas de drenaje,_ dijo con gran desprecio el aleman.

_-Chicos, ya saben que hacer,_ dijo Terry mientras los demas tomaban posicion de batalla.

Terry vs Krauser, Andy vs MrBig, Joe vs Raiden, Mary y Mai vs Hopper y Ripper.

La batalla comienza...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la torre central de la mafia de SouthTown, llegaba el jefe supremo de la organizacion, quien dirigia todo desde las alturas, sin embargo el no estaba solo...

_-Quien diablos eres?_

_-Tu deberias saber mejor que nadie quien soy,_ dice la voz entre las sombras.

Y en eso salen disparados por suelo dos proyectiles de energia celeste que Geese logra esquivar con gran dificultad, para ser mas exactos, un **Double Reppuken**.

_-Ya adivinaste quien soy... papi?_

_-Eres...?!_

_-Si, soy yo... tu "hijo"... y tu verdugo..._

* * *

Y bueno, que les parecio... falta mas, lo mejor esta por venir... si tienen dudas de como se llaman algunos movimientos, me pueden hacer llegar las dudas y vere como se los puedo enviar, ya sea los gifs (ya los tengo), o si no los links de los gifs

Bueno, los dejo, si tienen sugerencias de algo que quieran, digan y vere que hacer y como meterlo..

Nos vemos raza!


	8. Chapter 8: Cataclismo

Y bien, veo que esta de mi cabeza les esta gustando, muchas gracias, ya no falta mucho para que se acabe, por que luego se pierde el hilo de que ocurre como en el cap 40, como he leido en algunos fics, pero espero que sigan apoyandome para continuar con esto, a, y casi se me olvida, intente poner los links de los gifs de los moves como rewiew, espero que alli si se vean, bueno, lo que sigue:

* * *

La batalla contra Igniz era muy complicada: podia hacerle frente a los cuatro, podia deshacerse del hielo, del fuego, de los agarres y del latigo. Incluso se dio el lujo de usar una parte importante de su poder en iluminar el lugar para con ese poder acabar con sus rivales. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, todos se cubrieron y pudieron seguir en la pelea.

El lider de NESTS desgasto mucho poder en ese movimiento, y no pudo defenderse mucho, ademas de poder apreciar en el fondo dos figuras que estaban viendo todo el combate.

Una de ellas era Foxy, quien ya habia recuperado la conciencia despues de tener lavado el cerebro, la otra era... Diana! Habia estado a las sombras durante todo este tiempo, pero eso si, lista para ayudar si era necesario.

Igniz se distrajo, lo que les dio la oportunidad de actuar, Whip le ato el cuello con el latigo, disponible para que Max lo agarre firmemente y Kula lo congele en un pedazo de hielo. El escenario estaba listo para K'.

-**Heat Drive!** Lo ejecuta y lo embiste, sin embargo ahora el fuego saliente era mucho, pero mucho mas potente, a tal grado que el suelo donde paso quedo prendido en llamas, y cuando por fin cayo Igniz, estaba completamente incinerado, definitivamente no era un dios.

_-Ahhh_, grito K' despues del movimiento y en ese momento, junto con Kula, se dio cuenta por la energia del fuego, que algo, todavia peor, podria ocurrir.

-_Tenemos que irnos, ocurre algo peor, no se que es pero se que ocurre algo,_ le avisa a Kula.

_-Pero Max y Whip, no se ven bien!_

_-Tranquila, nosotras los cuidaremos._

_-Foxy! Diana! Dijo la joven antes de abrazar a ambas._

_-Disculpen por tener que interrumpir una reunion familiar, pero tenemos que irnos,_ fue lo ultimo que dijo el de cabellos blancos antes de tomar la mano de la chica y salir de la alcantarilla.

* * *

La fuerza de la batalla iba en aumento, pero Goenitz no parecia desgastarse mucho, no parecia haber forma de rebasar sus tornados y poder atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, simplemente se disponia a tratar de hacer volar a los cuatro para vencer rapido y poder destruir a la humanidas, bajo las ordenes de su amo.

Sin embargo, entre tanto viento generado, no pudo oir el plan que se llego a orquestar.

Eiji lanzo una daga, que fue repelida con un tornado, pero en eso Billy estiro su vara, con la cual le llego a hacer contacto y dañar un poco, antes de que ambos fueran mandados a volar por un torbellino y cayeran inconscientes. Chizuru aprovecho el momento para crear un espejo inmovilizador y el panorama estaba listo para un ataque mortal.

Sin embargo, un momento antes, Goenitz intenta provocar un distubio de la sangre en Iori para que el ataque a sus compañeros y entonces...

-**Shiki Ya Otome!** Logra con su voluntad superar el disturbio y ataca al lider de los Hakkeshu, quien solo puede ver con impotencia como no pudo dominarlo.

-**Shiki Saika!** Despues del cabezazo del movimiento anterior, el pelirrojo esta decidido a acabar con el amo del viento de una vez por todas. Lo levanta por los cielos con una serie de tajos y cuando esta en lo mas alto, desata un poderoso pilar de fuego purpura que termina por derrotarlo.

Despues de caer, Goenitz solo dijo unas cuantas palabras, y señalando a Yamazaki, quien esta alli, pero inconsciente, dijo:

_-Maldito bastardo... tu y ella_ (o sea Leona)_... no son dignos de ser llamados Hakkeshu! Nosotros somos los dignos seguidores, los que ofrecemos esta miserable vida humana... por nuestro señor!_

Y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, invoco un viento cortante que sego la vida de los cuatro Reyes Orochi y de dos personas mas.

-_Que diab..._ Yagami no pudo decir mas, ya que empezaba a sentir una vibra demasiado fuerte, lo peor estaba por venir...

-Ya viene, dijo pasmada Chizuru.

* * *

Saiki ya estaba de rodillas, el uso de todas sus fuerzas durante cuatro horas lo estaba debilitando y venciendo, ademas de los continuos ataques que sufria, sin embargo, aun asi, se animo a retar a Ash.

_-Andale, matame, a ver si te atreves._

_-Por favor Ash, no lo hagas, por favor, podemos vivir felices juntos, no..._ suplicaba Elizabeth.

Crimson estaba en esa batalla mental, hasta que despues de pensarlo mucho, tomo una decision:

_-Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, solo recuerda esto, te amo Betty, yo nunca os olvidare._

Sin dar tiempo a una respuesta de ella le dio un posible ultimo beso, y despues se acerco a su ancestro.

-**Sans-Culotte**, invoca ese poder que hace volar a Saiki, pero con un detalle en particular: uso fuego negro.

_-Esto... acaba... aqui..._ y antes de que el maestre de los del pasado cayera, ejecuta el **Germinal** (estilo KOF XIII), pero con... fuego purpura, lo que lo termina por aniquilar.

_-Fuego... Purpura?!_ Pero si no tiene la magatama, dijo Elizabeth, mientras Shen y Lon, solo estaban mirando lo ocurrido, estaban en muy malas condiciones.

Despues de terminar su movimiento, y de asegurarse que Saiki no siguiera con vida, Ash respondio:

_-Mi querida Betty, hay algunas cosas que todavia no sabes sobre mi, mi padre si era descendiente de este bastardo, pero mi madre... mi madre, era una Yagami._

_-Una Yagami?!_ Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

_-Si, y antes de desaparecer otra vez les quiero pedir perdon a todos por lo que ha ocurrido._

Elizabeth lo abraza fuertemente, para que no se vaya de su vida otra vez, mientras que el simplemente cerro los ojos esperando su final, sin embargo, nada ocurrio.

_-Pero como, sigo aqui, no es posible!_ Y en ese momento Crimson logra ver la puerta del tiempo; sabe lo que hay que hacer.

_-Hay que regresar rapido el cuerpo de este insecto a su tiempo! Ya!_

Y en eso echaron el cuerpo muerto de Saiki de regreso a su tiempo por la puerta, para asegurar la existencia del frances.

_-Ahora si podemos vivi... _fue interrumpida Elizabeth por Ash, quien dijo:

_-Espera, siento algo en mi sangre, Betty... Falta lo peor, tenemos que ir._

Y tomandola de la mano, se fueron, dejando a sus compañeros heridos.

_-Hey, y nosotros que?_ Pregunto Shen.

En eso aparece una figura conocida para uno de ellos, ahora ya de nuevo en un estado mental aceptable, quien hace una reverencia y dice:

_-No se preocupen ustedes, estoy para servirles. Señor DuoLon, he cumplido la mision, y su hermana XiaoLon esta a salvo._

-Muchas... gracias, Lin, dijo el principe Hikozu.

* * *

Kyo Kusanagi peleaba con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que luchaba solo contra Rugal, ya que sus compañeros habian quedado inconscientes despues de un muy fuerte Kaiser Wave.

_-Hahahahaha, eres un completo inutil! Me hubiera gustado traerla a ella para la coleccion pero no, seria pura basura inutil!_

Mientras tanto, el Ikari Team estaba en las sombras, espiando el combate para atrapar a Rugal en el momento (y matarlo con sus propias manos, eso lo penso Heidern).

Al oir lo que dijo, Kyo estallo en furia y ataco con todo su coraje a Rugal, y despues de dejarlo debilitado, concentro su energia en un movimiento, el que le habia ayudado a eliminar al magnate antes:

-**Orochinagi**!

Rugal recibio de lleno el impacto, y pudo levantarse para seguir luchando, pero debido a la infima porcion que su cuerpo poseia de poder Orochi, al igual que la otra vez, este se comenzo a reventar.

_-Padre, que es lo que te pasa?! Ahhhhhhh!_!

Rose se acerco para ver que ocurria, pero en ese momento Rugal termino por desintegrarse y reventar, llevandose tambien la vida de su hija, quien a pesar de no tener el poder, fue absorbida por este.

_-Padre, estas bien?_ Pregunto Kyo a Saisyu, una vez que se acabo el combate.

_-Si, estoy bien..._ Se calla al poder sentir una gran presencia maligna, y un viento cortante que degüella a las malheridas Mature y Vice, dejandolas sin vida.

_-Sentiste eso?_ Pregunta el patriarca, Kyo le hace una señal afirmativa, y su padre le dice:

_-Adelante, ve, cuidare a todos, tambien a el,_ señalando a Adel, _puedo ver que no es igual a Rugal._

Con eso Kyo sale de la nave rumbo a un combate mas. Igualmente, Leona sale de su escondite (tambien sintio la presencia), a pesar de las ordenes del comandante:

_-Soldado, regrese de inmediato a su posicion!_

_-Lo siento comandante, cuando el mundo y a las personas que quieres estan en peligro, no importan las ordenes, solo lo que dicta el corazon._

Y sin esperar mas, se fue, rumbo a la batalla final.

* * *

Ya viene lo peor, que va a pasar? Tengo miedo, la que se viene, quien creen que sea? Esperen el otro cap, saludos.

Nos vemos raza!


	9. Chapter 9: Sangre

Buenas, buenas, antes de continuar les quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber podido subir el cap antes, anduve muy ocupado esta sema, y de hecho esto lo acabe apenas anoche (bendito sea el te helado verde). Bueno, aqui vamos, el inicio del final:

* * *

**Are You OK? Buster Wolf!**

Ese fue el movimiento final con el que Terry Bogard termina derrotando a Krauser, mientras los demas (Andy, Mai, Joe, Mary) tambien estaban terminando sus respectivos combates, tambien victoriosos, y sus contrincantes quedaban fuera de combate.

Al ver que el ya no podia levantarse, y completamente contrario a sus reglas personales que tenia de un "guerrero", Krauser decide suicidarse como un cobarde, sin dar ningun tiempo para que Terry pudiera evitarlo.

_-Que es lo que..._ preguntaba ligeramente aterrorizada Mai, despues que ella y los demas regresaran de sus batallas y vieran la escena.

_-Ya ni modo, este ya valio, vamos a lo que vinimos! Come on!_ Dijo el tipo de la gorra mientras entraba al edificio y los demas lo seguian.

* * *

_-No puedo creerlo!_ Susurraron Terry y compañia al ver a Rock dejando de rodillas a Geese, quien estaba en un ligero charco de sangre, despues de ver desde las sombras la batalla feroz entre los dos Howard, en la que sin embargo el hijo estaba doblegando poco a poco a su progenitor.

_-Que es lo que va a hacer?_ Pregunto Joe.

_-Andale, a que no te ateves… a eliminar a alguien de tu sangre_, retaba Geese a Rock.

En respuesta a esto, todos vieron como sujetaba el joven a su padre por el cuello con una mano y con la otra concentraba todo su poder celeste.

_-Va a... NOOOO... ALTO ROCK!_ Grito Terry y corrio hacia Rock justo antes de que este aniquilara a Geese, lo que hizo que se detuviera.

_-Terry, TE DIJE QUE ESTE ERA MI ASUNTO! _Grito el joven.

_-Si, pero no lo es cuando se trata de matar a alguien._

_-ESO ES LO QUE SE MERECE! Y MUCHO MAS!_

_-Pero ese no eres tu, lo se, no debes hacer eso!_

_NO LO ENTIENDES? VA A MANDAR TODO A LA MIERDA! DEBE MORIR!_

Mientras estos dos seguian en esta discusion, Geese empezo a levantarse lentamente, dispuesto a matar dos pajaros de un tiro, sin embargo, el lobo solitario reacciono en ese preciso instante, aparta a Rock y ejecuta su movimiento clasico:

**-Power Geyser!**

Geese salio disparado hacia atras por el poder del impacto y se estrello contra unas vallas con destino directo hacia su final.

Bogard estaba por lanzarse para sostenerlo y sujetarlo de una mano, pero Rock, antes de que Terry pudiera hacerlo, se adelanto y salto con todo su poder en las manos hacia el vacio para terminar de matar a su padre:

**-Evil... Raging...Storm!**

En el aire, Rock impacto con todo a Geese, quien se retorcia fuertemente de dolor, nunca habia sentido en su vida un poder igual al suyo, y al ir cayendo ambos a su aparente muerte, la aureola celeste del poder, se iba tiñinedo lentamente de color rojo, el color de la sangre, mientras tanto, los demas veian la escena completamente aterrados desde arriba, y Terry, completamente impotente, gritaba desde arriba del edificio:

_-ROOOOOCK!_

* * *

_-Que... diablos... es... esto...?_ Preguntaron asombrados Ash, Kula, Elizabeth y K' al llegar y ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando, el cuerpo muerto de uno de los reyes Orochi, exactamente el cuerpo de Chris, estaba levitando por los cielos, se transformaban los cabellos castaños en blancos, se mostraba su pecho como si este estuviera tatuado con una extraña simbologia y los ojos que mostraba este ser denotaban una sola cosa: muerte.

Kyo y Leona, quienes llegaron justo a tiempo, no se sorprendieron tanto, al igual que Iori y Chizuru, quienes fueron los unicos que quedaron de pie (ya que Billy y Eiji cayeron inconscientes tras la batalla de Goenitz), los cuatro solo dijeron una palabra al unisono, recordando quien volvia y a quien debian enfrentar nuevamente:

_-Orochi._

Justo despues de esto, ocurrio una explosion de luz, la cual se pudo ver como a 5 kilometros de distancia, para luego dar paso a una oscuridad siniestra, en medio de la cual, aparecio el ser, quien dijo:

_-Hahahaha,_ hablo una voz que se oia imponente, _Hola, representantes de los tesoros sagrados. Veo que no vinieron solos; dos copias baratas, dos bastardos de otra leyenda y una traidora. Creen que van a vencerme con sus infimos poderes? Porque ahora tengo todo el poder que me corresponde, gracias a que por fin, despues de mas de 1800 años, se ha realizado el octavo sacrificio, ahora podre efectuar mis designios, acabare con los humanos, podre hacer lo que quiera, solo yo, Yamatano Orochi!_

_-Hasta crees que no podemos contigo? Vamos_, grito Chizuru, a quien los demas respondieron preparando sus poderes para atacar conjuntamente a Orochi.

* * *

La batalla era dificil, aun mas que cualquiera de la que los heroes y las heroinas hubieran enfrentado jamas. A diferencia de aquella vez anterior, el ser demoniaco combatia con mucho mas poder, al estar "completo" el octavo sacrificio (la muerte de Yuki, descendiente de la princesa Kushinada, aunque esta llego a morir a manos de Rugal), eso lo podian notar los tres tesoros sagrados, sin embargo, ninguno de los ocho combatientes se rendia.

Orochi ejecutaba multiples rayos divisores, los cuales impedian acercarse a el, creaba luces que iluminaban el lugar y dañaban a los combatientes a un ritmo asombroso y con una facilidad sorprendente, desaparecia y reaparecia atacando por la espalda a Kyo, a Kula, a Iori, a Elizabeth, en fin, a todos; y lo peor de todo, la batalla no parecia tener fin.

Despues de una extenuante batalla, en la cual ninguno de los dos bandos se negaba a rendirse, Orochi empezo a cansarse debido a, que estaba confiado que con todos sus poderes, venceria facilmente a sus enemigos y luego erradicaria a los humanos del planeta. Sin embargo las cosas no le estaban saliendo del todo como lo tenia planeado.

Justo en ese momento, Chizuru, sin pensarlo (ya que Orochi puede leer la mente si se pone a pensar) lanzo un ataque de espejo para retenerlo por un rato; Kula la apoyo lanzando un ataque de hielo congelante, Leona aprovecho para injertar un explosivo en el abdomen del ser, y mientras lo accionaba, Elizabeth creaba una bola de poder de luz que, junto con el explosivo, impactaba contra el demonio, llevandolo al suelo.

Sin embargo la sorpresa de ellas fue de tal grado, que el ente todavia se levanto, como si casi nada hubiera pasado, seguia adelante, y sin dar tiempo a alguna reaccion, lanzo unos pilares de energia, los cuales las dejo mal heridas y casi fuera de combate.

Ellos estaban sorprendidos, no pudieron reaccionar ante el valor y el arrojo de las chicas, sin embargo, al ver lo que Orochi les hizo a ellas, sintieron una rabia y coraje tal, como la que no habian sentido jamas en sus vidas, podian hacerles a ellos lo que quisieran, golpearlos, desangrarlos, quemarlos, torturarlos, descuartizarlos, matarlos, etc... pero que le hicieran algo a ellas... a sus damas... eso no, eso si que no.

No pudieron evitar sentir la mayor furia del mundo al ver como fue lo que sucedio, a tal grado que cada uno encendio su fuego, listos para aniquilar al demonio que habia dañado a sus mujeres.

Y asi, de esta forma, por primera y unica vez en la historia, el rojo carmesi, el azul purpura, el amarillo dorado, y el verde esmeralda, se unieron, completamente dispuestos a dar todo, hasta sus vidas, por la humanidad... y por sus chicas.

* * *

Y ahora si, que va a pasar, quien va a poder ganar, y como va a pasar? Esperen el siguiente cap, les juro que no los volvere a hacere esperar tanto...

Nos vemos raza!


	10. Chapter 10: Climax

PENULTIMO CAPITULO! ya mero se acaba esto, asi que ora, en este cap, y en el que sigue, que lo subo en estos dias, veran como acaba la cosa. Y gracias x los rewiews, me hacen ver que no estoy tan demente despues de todo, bueno, vamos a los q sigue:

* * *

Terry Bogard y compañia iban bajando apresuradamente los 30 pisos de la torre para ver exactamente que era lo que habia ocurrido al momento de la caida.

Al llegar abajo, vieron una escena espantosa, digna de una autentica tragedia: sangre regada por todo el pavimento, que estaba teñido completamente de rojo, y alii, en el piso, lo que quedaba del anterior jefe de la mafia.

Sin embargo, al momento de mirar cada uno y voltear a su alrederor, no encontraron por ningun lado el otro cadaver que esperaban hallar, sin embargo, entre tanto desorden, Terry encontro algo: una carta, firmada por: Rock Howard.

_-Que... es... eso?!_ Pregunto Mary, un tanto confundida por lo que pudiera decir el papel mas que por haberla encontrado, mientras que Andy, Mai y Joe seguian buscando un posible segundo cadaver, aun cabizbajos.

Terry lanza un suspiro y siente un inmenso dolor al pensar en lo que hizo para salvarlos. Sin embargo, vio la carta y la leyo:

_Terry, Andy, Mai, Joe, Mary,_

_Si estan leyendo esta carta significa que..._ ya no pudo leer mas el tipo de la gorra, ya que el resto de la carta estaba manchada de color rojo, mientras que la carta estaba ironicamente escrita con el mismo color.

Al momento de leer lo que pudo alcanzar de la carta, abrio mucho los ojos al deducir que fue lo que pudo haber ocurrido con Rock.

_"Quizas la carta explique por que al momento de la caida, con el poder que uso, pudo abrir..."_ penso Terry, dandose cuenta de lo que ocurrio, y echando un vistazo al grupo le dijo a los demas:

_-Hey, come on, vamonos!_

_-Pero..._ pregunto Mai.

_-No se como le hizo, pero les digo, creanme_, y hace una seña afirmativa con la cabeza.

Y con eso toda la banda partio del lugar, con dudas en la cabeza de como, pero ya dejando que los forenses recogieran el cuerpo de Geese, ya que no sabian de que forma, pero podian estar seguros de que...

* * *

Los cuatro estaban listos para atacar al ser con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar para nada las consecuencias, el ataque hacia Orochi era de cuatro frentes, un ataque tras otro, para despues cubrirse de lo que pudiera hacer el ente con sus ataques de poder.

La batalla que daban los poseedores de los cuatro fuegos era realmente vistosa y explosiva, era como ver una autentica opera en movimiento.

Ver como cada uno ejecutaba sus movimientos con todo su poder contra Orochi, era algo unico.

Si de casualidad no recibia el **Shiki Ya Otome**, con **Shiki Saika** incluido (el clasico move de Iori en KOF 2002 con todo y la explosion del pilar purpura con 15 hit), aparecia el **Sans-Culotte** en combinacion con el **Germinal** (los moves de Ash en version KOF XIII). Y si lograba estar lejos de que lo atrapan con el **Kamukura** (HSDM de Kyo en KOF 2002), llegaba el ataque a el con el **Chain Drive** (El tipico move de k' donde lanza los lentes, pero en version mas fuerte de 26 hit).

Despues de horas de intensa batalla, Orochi, aun con una parte importante de su poder, se llego a empezar a resentirse.

Justo en esos momentos, cuando este ultimo pudo percibir que se iba cerrando la puerta del tiempo precipitadamente, (utilizo la puerta para acceder, y si se cerraba, perdia la oportunidad), para tener una victoria rapida decidio utilizar lo unico que le podia ayudarlo, aunque le conllevara un gran riesgo. Se detuvo en sus ataques, y abriendo los ojos empezo a ejecutar su ultima carta: el mas poderoso disturbio de la sangre que jamas haya existido.

_-Yo soy su amo, yo soy Orochi, matar a estos miserables humanos, luego degolladse, dejad libre el camino, escuchad lo que digo!_

En eso Iori empezo a toser sangre y a sentirse muy mal, sin embargo, no fue el unico que empezo a manifestar los sintomas, sino tambien otra persona... Ash Crimson.

_-Que... que... que les pasa?_ Pregunto muy sobresaltado K'.

_-No, por favor, ahora no!_ Grito Kusanagi.

Las chicas, que estaban viendo la escena sin poder hacer mas, ya que estaban muy mal heridas, empezaron a espantarse en serio. Ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera Chizuru o Leona, habian visto o llegado a tener esos sintomas a tales extremos, nunca.

_-Por favor, reacciona! No puede estar ocurriendo! Te lo ruego! HAZLO POR MI!_ Imploro Leona.

_-No te dejes dominar, por favor lucha, por lo que mas amas! DESPIERTA, TE LO SUPLICO!_ Decia casi llorando Elizabeth.

Despues de unos momentos, cuando por fin parecian haber adoptado sus aspectos Riot (imaginen en su mas macabra expresion a Orochi Iori y Dark Ash, pero este ultimo con una mirada mas demente, sin humo negro alrededor y sin Saiki dentro maniatandolo) parecian 100% dispuestos a atacar y matar a Kyo y a K'...

* * *

-**Shiki Ya Otome**! Ataco Yagami... pero a Orochi! Habia logrado reaccionar, a pesar de que el impulso del demonio para la ejecucion del disturbio era aun mas fuerte que el que habia sufrido con Leopold Goenitz. Y mientras este tundia al ser de golpes y rajadas, Crimson (quien tambien pudo superar el fenomeno, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo sentia) ejecuto el **Germinal**, justo despues de que Iori ejecute el cabezazo al ser.

-**Shiki Saika**! Pesca a Orochi en el aire, y en eso K' aparece embistiendo con el **Heat Drive**. Sale disparado hacia el aire debido tanto al movimiento del de cabellos blancos, como de las tajos aereos que provoca el rojo. El escenario estaba listo, Kyo estaba cargando con todo el poder, para que al momento de ir cayendo, acabar con todo al ente.

_-Estas listo?_ Pregunto Kyo a Iori.

_-Yo siempre lo estoy, Kusanagi,_ respondia con su habitual arrogancia en su voz...

En eso, los herederos de los dos clanes empezaron a canalizar todo el odio juntado durante generacion tras generacion para poder descargarlo en el despreciable sujeto que habia provocado tantos males a la humanidad.

_-Uoahhhhhh..._

-**Orochinagi**/**Shiki Hana**!

Al momento de recibir todos los impactos posibles, solo ocurrio una inmensa explosion que mando a volar a todos varios metros hacia atras, fue la mas grande explosion de luz jamas habida en la historia, mayor que en cualuier cosa brillante jamas existente.

Al momento en que termino el resplandor, se revelo lo que habia ocurrido: la puerta se habia cerrado por completo, los cuerpos de los seres que habian cruzado la puerta y ahora estaban muertos se convirtieron en polvo, el cuerpo que usaba el ser estaba completamente desmembrado, pero... algo mas... aparecieron los sellos Orochi, los cuales... sin embargo levemente se fueron desvaneciendo ante la mirada atonita de los ocho, quienes estaban asombrados de lo ocurrido.

_-Que... fue...eso?_ Pregunto bastante asustada Kula, con los ojos llorosos mientras se acercaba a K', quien contra todo pronostico no rechazo su compañia.

_-Por fin... ha sido... destruido... para siempre,_ respondio Chizuru, al momento que iba a como podia con Kyo, a ver como estaba despues del ultimo ataque.

_-Al fin podremos vivir felices_, decia alegremente Elizabeth, antes de dar un abrazo a Ash, aunque con cuidado de no apretarlo demasiado.

_-Eso si, jurenlo,_ fue lo unico que menciono Leona mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Iori, quien se la correspondio y le tomo la mano.

Y asi fue, como, por fin, pudo tener paz, la humanidad.

* * *

Y Adios Orochi! Ahora si, solo falta el ultimo capitulo, para cerrar bien y no dejar ningun cabo suelto, espero no dejarlo. Bueno, si quieren compartir esto con otros, adelante, es mi humilde contribucion a la comunidad.

Bueno, esperen el ultimo capitulo, nos vemos raza!


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogo

ULTIMO CAPTIULO! Y bien esta es la culminacion de este fic, muchas gracias por sus coments, perdon por si acaso no pude responderles a cada uno, ya que todavia no le se muy bien a esto, disculpenme, espero que les haya gustado esto, y si quieren pueden mandarme mensajes para ver de que les gustaria otro fic, para empezar a echar a volar la mente. Ok, ai va, el ultimo cap:

* * *

Un mes despues...

Osaka, Japon

_-Hola... como has estado... yo... aqui pasandola, ya sabes como soy... si, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad... bueno, casi..._

Kyo estaba en la tumba de Yuki, a al cual no habia ido desde el dia del entierro, y no habia tenido nada de tiempo para visitarla, despues de la batalla, la recuperacion, y de asegurarse que tanto sus amigos como su padre estuvieran bien. El se decia para sus adentros que estaba "hablando" con ella, aunque para ser sinceros se estaba viendo como un autentico idiota.

Cuando ya no tuvo palabras para decir, se quedo mirando a la lapida, cuando hubo dos cosas que le llamaron bastante la atencion.

La primera de ellas era la inscripcion que estaba esculpida en la piedra, que decia:

_"No vivas ya del pasado,_  
_Vive a plenitud la vida,_  
_Mira un rato al espejo,_  
_Y podras hallar la alegria."_

Y al ver la segunda cosa que habia en la lapida: un espejo, pudo ver a alguien: era Chizuru, visitando la tumba de Maki. Al darse cuenta, el castaño dijo:

_-Asi que... todo bien?... Gracias, nos vemos luego._

Y Kyo se retiro para ir a ver a la otra persona que estaba alli en el panteon.

_-Asi que... visitando a la familia?_

_-Kyo, como estas?_ Dijo ella un poco sobresaltada por la sorpresa, _Que haces por a..._

No pudo decir mas, ya que Kusanagi la sorprendio con un beso, si bien inesperado, pero Yata le correspondio despues de la sorpresa inicial.

-Y ese... beso? Por que fue? Pregunto sorprendida despues de tomar aire.

_-Fue... la pregunta de que si quieres que enfrentemos juntos lo que venga en la vida._

_-Quieres la respuesta?_ Dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa y jalo a Kyo de la camiseta para unir nuevamente sus labios.

* * *

Nueva York, Estados Unidos

Despues del ultimo solo de guitarra, el Madison Square Garden se le rindio por completo a sus pies. Por fin terminaba la gira que se habia pospuesto y podia tener un rato a solas. Asi que en vez de ir directamente al hotel donde estaba hospedado, decidio ir a caminar un rato a Central Park para reflexionar sobre lo que haria con su vida.

El y su clan, si se le puede decir su clan, ya que el era el unico sobreviviente, estaban libres de la maldicion de la sangre, ya que al ser destruido Orochi, los efectos que pudiera causar este y la maldicion de la sangre ya no existian y podria vivir mucho mas de lo que se tenia de la expectativa de vida de un Yagami, aunque eso si, pudo conservar el color purpura de la flama. Su banda, quizas podia tocar en ella unos cuantos años mas para luego poder retirarse y vivir sin preocupaciones. En cuanto a sus peleas con Kusanagi, esas si no iban a cambiar, ya que, aunque ya no existiera nada que propiciara la rivalidad entre ambos clanes, ambos tomaban los combates entre ellos casi... como un hobbie.

_-Y que es lo que opinas?_ Pregunto el pelirrojo con guitarra a mano, mientras miraba hacia la luna llena, en donde visualizaba a la unica persona de la que habia recibido amor, aunque fuera por solo unos instantes: su madre.

_-Diria que sigas con tu vida, sin importar lo que decidas_, dice una voz tras de el, quien reconocio la voz de inmediato y volteo.

_-Leona,_ exclamo un poco sorprendido, _pense que te habias ido a una mision._

_-No, ya no, renuncie al escuadron._

_-QUE?_

_-Si, ya me separe, ellos tres pueden sobrevivir solos,_ dijo Leona con una ligera sonrisa al imaginar al comandante Heidern y a los otros dos, con un autentico desastre en el cuartel, tal como cuando habia llegado.

_-Pero... por que te separaste? Esa era tu vida,_ dijo bastante sacado de onda Iori.

_-No, esa no era mi vida, y si yo hice eso fue porque descubri que es lo que quiero hacer realmente con mi vida... my red;_ y en eso Leona va acercandose lentamente a el hasta que unen sus labios. Despues de un largo y apasionado beso, Yagami sugirio:

_-Si no tienes algun lugar donde quedarte, que te parece venir conmigo... my blue?_

Leona solo solto una sonrisa y, tomados de la mano, hicieron su camino, juntos.

* * *

Rio de Janeiro, Brasil

Estaban descansando tranquilamente en las playas de Copacabana, ya sin nadie que les pisara los talones. Habian cambiado la gelida Rusia por la calida Brasil, la busqueda de bases por unas vacaciones, y todos alli se sentian a gusto, a excepcion de cierta jovencita que odiaba el calor.

_-No, no quiero salir, no, no, no,_ decia bastante molesta Kula, quien estaba en las sombras tratando de no recibir de lleno el sol.

_-Andale, vamos, trata de divertirte,_ le rogaba... K'.

_-Que no, no quiro, que no quiero div... un momento, que pasa? Tu, tratando de animarme a que me divierta? Por que?_ Pregunto bastante extranada.

_-Bueno,_ no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco,_ he notado... que necesito de... tu sonrisa... para vivir... feliz. Y... si me permites... quiero poder ser el que pueda alegrar... tu vida, si eso quiere tu corazon._

Ante esto, Kula no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas y lo beso, corta pero tiernamente, tras lo cual ambos fueron de la mano rumbo al mar, para poder distrutar el resto de sus vidas.

Toda esta escena fue vista por Whip, Max, Diana y Foxy, quienes vieron como por fin, ambos podrian ser felices con lo que les faltaba a cada uno: la compañia y el amor del otro.

* * *

Niza, Francia

Estaban descansando tranquilamente viendo el atardecer sobre el Mediterraneo, solo ellos dos, ya que DuoLon, habia ido de regreso a su tierra natal, para poner en orden la situacion del lugar, ahora que era el dirigente de su clan. Y en cuanto a Shen, extrañaba Shanghai, la comida, las peleas callejeras, todo lo de alla, asi que tambien procedio a irse para descansar.

_-Que hermosa es esta puesta de sol,_ comento Elizabeth.

_-Pero nada que ver con la belleza que manifiestas,_ confeso Ash.

_-Siempre espere poder disfrutar contigo estos momentos._

_-Yo tambien. Mi razon para luchar con todas mis fuerzas fue para distrutar de momentos como estos... comtigo._

_-Es... en serio lo que dices?_ Pregunto Elizabeth sollozando levemente.

_-Por supuesto mi Betty, has sido la fuerza que me ha impulsado en todo este tiempo, quiero que vayamos juntos a donde el viento nos lleve, y te juro que nada, ni la muerte, nos podra separar, nunca mas._

Despues de esta declaracion ella no pudo aguantar mas y beso a Crimson con ganas de que no se apartara de su vida nunca.

No sabian lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero si de algo estaban conscientes ambos, era de que lo afrontarian juntos, y ambos, saldrian adelante, juntos.

* * *

SouthTown, Estados Unidos, 10 años mas tarde

En un conocido bar, el Pao Pao Cafe, se encontraba un individuo con una chaqueta de aviador tomando unos tragos, pasando el rato tranquilamente, cuando llega al lugar un joven de ojos rojos y se dirige hacia la barra con el primer sujeto, que dijo:

_-Y... como has estado?_

_-Pues... bien, las cosas han salido bien, despues de todo._

_-Si, eso lo puedo notar, lo supimos todos desde ese dia._

_-Si, fue muy dificil, poder lograr salvar las cosas y cerrar la puerta tras de mi, la verdad crei que en ese momento, en la caida libre, iba directo a..._

No pudo decir mas, ya que en ese momento recibio una llamada al celular.

_-Si... si... si, ya voy para alla... si, cuidate Ninon, te quiero._

Y colgando el telefono el joven dijo:

_-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, ya sabes, mujeres._

_-Ok, no problem, a ver cuando nos tomamos unos drinks._

_-Ok, ya dijiste, nos vemos Terry._

_-Nos vemos... Rock._

Y al salir del bar el joven Howard miro a su alrederor, habia felicidad, el mundo seguia su camino, y el... el tambien, listo para forjar su destino.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Y aqui acabo la batalla final... gracias por su apayo, amenazo con volver, saludos a todos.


End file.
